Cutlery of this type is known from DE 25 48 804 A. The known cutlery is implemented as picnic or camping cutlery and comprises a plurality of cutlery components having correspondingly cup-shaped handles with the aid of which they can be stacked one on top of the other. One of the cutlery components has additionally secured thereto a projecting pin, and the other cutlery components can be pushed over said pin with a respective slot-shaped opening. When the cutlery components are pushed on top of one another, the curved handles must be subjected to slightly resilient bending; this will guarantee that the cutlery components hold together in the superimposed condition, at least as long as they are not acted upon by a stronger force. For holding the handles together, a clip is additionally provided, which is adapted to be resiliently pushed over the handles from the side, said clip being preferably implemented as a tin opener. The cutlery additionally comprises a bottle opener, which is, however, implemented and stacked in the same way as the cutlery components so that it cannot be used in the closed position of the cutlery. Furthermore, the cutlery components are exposed during transport and are therefore liable to get dirty, or they must be wrapped in a cloth or accommodated in a soft, specially manufactured cutlery bag, a circumstance which will entail additional expense.
DE 1 701 021 U discloses another set of camping cutlery in the case of which the cutlery components are accommodated in a two-part, rigid receptacle. The receptacle components are, in turn, implemented as vessels, e.g. as a drinking cup or as a flower vase. The cutlery components are neither interconnected nor are they connected to the receptacle so that an unpleasant clattering noise will have to be expected when they are transported.
Furthermore, a large number of suggestions has been made for the structural design of cutlery components, which are adapted to be connected so as to form a transportable unit, cf. e.g. AT 201 258 C, DE 1 767 520 U, DE 84 36 034 U, or DE 295 18 294 U; all these suggestion have, however, the above-mentioned disadvantages.